


wash away my fear forever now.

by brooklyn_winter



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Drama, Hallucinations, M/M, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 17:38:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9452636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brooklyn_winter/pseuds/brooklyn_winter
Summary: – Перестань называть меня призраком, Стив. Ты знаешь, что я не умер.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Jonah – All we are  
> Tim McMorris – Out Of Control

Циферблат электронных часов показывает 4:22, когда по улице проезжает патрульная машина с включенной сиреной. Погруженная во мрак комната на мгновение освещается неясным синим светом, и этого мгновения достаточно, чтобы заметить сидящую на подоконнике фигуру. Стив с глухим стоном переворачивается на живот и старается не обращать на это никакого внимания. Пора бы уже привыкнуть за столько времени.

Он так и лежит, уставившись в противоположную окну стену, вслушиваясь в звуки никогда не засыпающего города. Жизнь в Нью-Йорке кипит круглые сутки. Хоть что-то в этом мире не изменилось. Он погружается в свои мысли и выныривает из них только тогда, когда писк будильника возвещает его о начале нового дня. Роджерс слушает его почти целую минуту, и только тогда тянется рукой, чтобы выключить.

Когда он садится на постели, фигуры на подоконнике уже нет.

Стив действует на автомате: пройтись на кухню, включить кофеварку. Пожелать хмурому Баки доброго утра и сбежать от него в ванную. Можно подумать, он его не достанет, если закрыть дверь. Роджерс сталкивается с ним взглядом в зеркале, когда сплевывает зубную пасту в раковину и поднимает голову. Взгляд у Барнса тяжелый и злой, но Капитан давно перестал пугаться подобных вещей. Он спокойно наклоняется обратно и чистит зубы дальше. Включает кран, ополаскивает лицо холодной водой.

Баки все так же стоит возле стиральной машинки и водит по ее поверхности пальцами живой руки. На нем простая черная толстовка и джинсы – он пытается соответствовать эпохе. Такое случается крайне редко.

– Когда ты уже исчезнешь? – не выдерживает Стив, стаскивая пижамные штаны и забираясь под душ. Барнс молчит, что очень на него не похоже. Обычно он находит какой-нибудь комментарий, но не в этот раз. Роджерс отгораживается от него хлипкой пластиковой дверцей, но шум воды не заглушает тот мерзкий звук, с которым железная рука скребется по ней с обратной стороны.

  
*

На автоответчике три голосовых сообщения. Он включает первое и идет наливать себе кофе.

– Вы позвонили Стиву Роджерсу. К сожалению, сейчас я не могу вам ответить, но обязательно перезвоню, если вы оставите сообщение после гудка. Сэм, я правильно говорю?

Долгий гудок и голос Сэма после:

– Эй, Стив, кажется, мы что-то нашли. Не уверен, но парень на записи с камеры наружного видеонаблюдения в Мюнхене очень похож на твоего приятеля. Позвони.

Баки смотрит на телефон и недовольно хмурится. Стив только пожимает плечами и отпивает глоток. Горячий напиток обжигает ему горло.

– Переключишь?

Барнс переводит скептический взгляд с него на телефон.

– Так и знал, – Стив кивает и подходит сам, чтобы услышать следующую запись. – Так и будешь сегодня молчать?

В ответ Барнс только неопределенно ведет плечом, будто сам еще не решил.

– Он совершенно точно где-то в Западной Европе, – говорит Наташа, в ее голосе сквозит усталость. – Я переговорю с парой ребят из Польши. Возможно, они…

Он не дослушивает до конца и включает последнее сообщение. Снова Наташа, снова Стив представляет, как она одной рукой прижимает к уху телефон, а второй трет переносицу.

– Не знаю, где тебя носит, но если ты решил сдаться, то время выбрал самое неподходящее. Позвони мне или Сэму. И, будь добр, явись на общий сбор. Ты все еще Капитан Америка, ты нам нужен.

Баки хмыкает, привлекая к себе внимание Стива. После подписания Соковийских соглашений он как-то притих, все чаще просто тенью следует за ним, не издавая ни звука. Привыкший к его болтовне Роджерс не понимает, в чем дело. Хотя, если бы он додумался обратиться к психологу, тот сразу сказал бы, что дело в нем самом, и выписал бы нужные таблетки. Проблема в том, что Стив не верит, что они помогут.

– Хреновый из тебя супергерой, Роджерс.

– Заткнись, Бак.

– ООН еще не решили посадить тебя в ту суперсовременную тюрьму за то, что ты плевать хотел на их приказы?

Стив не отвечает, допивает кофе одним глотком и возвращается за второй порцией.

– Как думаешь, сколько еще ты сможешь протянуть на одном кофеине? – задумчиво спрашивает Барнс, подходя ближе и разглядывая кофеварку. Иногда он становится просто невыносимым.

– Было лучше, когда ты молчал, – сообщает ему Роджерс, прислоняясь к кухонному гарнитуру.

– Было лучше, когда ты думал, что я мертв, – парирует он и Стив давится кофе. – Сходи на эти чертовы сборы. Покажи им, что они все еще могут на тебя рассчитывать.

– Тебе-то какой с этого толк?

Баки пожимает плечами и отворачивается. Он постоянно уходит от ответов, как и сам Капитан. И он, возможно, прав. Пока щит все еще принадлежит Стиву, он не имеет права игнорировать происходящее в мире, даже если его собственная жизнь давно развалилась. Пережить тот факт, что Барнс выжил, оказалось сложнее, чем принять его смерть. Он до сих пор пытается разобраться с последствиями.

*

Когда Баки говорит: «Хватит, Стив, перестань искать меня», он перестает.

Прошлое тянет его ко дну с ужасающей силой. Он не может – не хочет – сопротивляться.

*

Стив возвращается из Сирии, куда их закинули по милости Совета Безопасности ООН месяц назад, с отросшей бородой и парочкой новых шрамов от пулевых, чтобы найти истекающего кровью Барнса в своем коридоре. Он не сразу понимает, что происходит, пока сознание сверлит упорная мысль о том, что если Баки не вернулся за два года, то что бы ему делать сейчас в его бруклинской квартире? Поэтому он просто переступает через неподвижное тело в синей куртке и идет на кухню. Испачканные кровью ботинки оставляют следы на светлом паркете.

– В следующий раз придумай приветствие получше, – советует Роджерс, открывает кран и делает несколько жадных глотков. Вода не смывает стойкий металлический привкус во рту. Тело в коридоре поднимает целую руку, показывает Стиву средний палец и роняет ее обратно. – И откуда в тебе столько драматичности?

– В тебе, Роджерс. Откуда _в тебе_ столько драматичности?

Все это время он в тайне надеялся, что это прошло. Что раз Баки ни разу не показался во время даже самого долгого обстрела, когда даже Наташа не собиралась высовываться из укрытия, то ему больше незачем возвращаться. Он думал, что война отобьет у него потребность в… В чем? Воображаемом друге? Навязчивой идее?

– Я бы сказал, что ты снова зацикливаешься, но ты и сам это знаешь. – На нем больше нет куртки времен второй мировой, а вместо левой руки – блестящий протез с красной звездой на плече. Кровавые отпечатки от стивовых ботинок на полу тоже исчезают. Капитан не успевает понять, когда Солдат оказывается так близко. Настолько, что может протянуть руку и вонзить ему между ребер один из своих тяжелых ножей. Они такие же ненастоящие, как и сам Барнс, но боль от них вполне реальна. – Объяснишь, на кой хер ты поперся к тем складам?

– Я должен был убедиться, что там не осталось гражданских, – Стив даже не удивляется вопросу. Конечно, он знает обо всем, что там произошло.

– Убедился? – Примерно таким тоном Баки всегда отчитывал его после того, как вытаскивал из очередной передряги, в которую он попадал из-за своего обостренного чувства справедливости и отбитого чувства самосохранения. – Еще парочка подобных выходок и на Арлингтонском кладбище появится еще одно надгробие, а Америку затопит слезами домохозяек и школьников, которые прячут под подушкой комиксы с Кэпом.

– Баки…

– Не пытайся меня заткнуть. Ты знаешь, что…

– Я пытаюсь сказать, что мне тебя не хватало.

Барнс озадаченно замирает, пару раз открывает и закрывает рот. Ему требуется еще несколько секунд, чтобы сформулировать мысль.

– Роджерс, тебя контузило?

– Еще в сорок четвертом, ты был тому свидетелем. Насколько я помню, тебе тогда досталось не меньше, – Роджерс проводит пальцем по столешнице, ожидая увидеть чистую полосу на слое пыли, но ее нет. – Чисто?

– Ты просил Кристин с четвертого два раза в неделю протирать здесь пыль, – устало поясняет Барнс, будто ему надоело иметь дело с идиотами. – Удивлен, что она не украла парочку твоих футболок.

– Мои футболки не представляют никакой ценности.

– Это ты так думаешь, – он улыбается своей фирменной улыбкой настоящего засранца. Последний раз Стив видел ее еще на фронте, когда они с Ревущими Коммандос сидели вокруг костра, ели чудом сохранившиеся консервы и рассказывали байки из жизни. У Дугана была помятая фляжка с самым дрянным виски с привкусом бензина, что случалось пробовать Барнсу. «Ну же, Стиви, один глоток. Ты должен иметь представление о том, что именно называется говенным пойлом», – сказал тогда он и протянул фляжку Капитану. Виски действительно оказался отвратительным, но в груди у Роджерса теплеет от этих воспоминаний.

Барнс мрачнеет мгновенно и придвигается почти вплотную, поднимает бионическую руку и какую-то секунду Стив действительно думает, что тот его придушит. Но он только дотрагивается до его подбородка и требовательно поворачивает голову в сторону. Металл холодит кожу. Он проводит пальцами по линии челюсти, безошибочно повторяя контуры еле заметного и скрытого щетиной шрама.

– Пара сантиметров ниже – и тебя вскрыли бы как консервную банку. О чем ты думал, придурок? – шипит он сквозь зубы, и Роджерс готов поклясться, что чувствует его ровное дыхание на своей щеке. Он закрывает глаза и опирается руками о кухонный гарнитур у себя за спиной.

– Меня не так-то просто убить, ты ведь знаешь. Нас обоих не так-то просто убить, – тихо отвечает Стив, и шепот в пустой квартире звучит так же оглушительно, как и обычная речь.

– Но я-то на рожон не лезу.

Он стоит с закрытыми глазами еще с минуту, а потом протягивает руку, зная, что перед ним уже никого нет.

*

Буквально у каждого в их команде есть свои призраки. Над Старком все еще стоит призрак его отца, над доктором Беннером – всех невинных жертв после его превращения в Халка, копать в темное прошлое Наташи не стал бы даже самый опытный психолог. Между заданиями, но во время них – никогда, Стив часто ловит чей-нибудь стекленеющий взгляд и тут же отводит свой. Он не хочет тревожить чужих призраков и надеется, что никто не потревожит его собственных.

Это не только Баки. Это еще и Ревущие Коммандос, Пегги Картер, доктор Эрскин. Это его мать и отец, которого он никогда не видел – у Сары не сохранилось даже фотографии, даже наброска какого-нибудь уличного художника. Но ее он помнит прекрасно; образ женщины, которая его вырастила, въелся в память прочнее некуда. Наверное, Стив признался бы себе, что свихнулся, явись они вдруг все разом или хотя бы по очереди, но за ним неотступно следует только один из них.

И Стив бы признался себе, что свихнулся, если бы он не был более настоящим, чем все вокруг.

*

Они торчат на тренировочной базе Мстителей вторую неделю и, откровенно говоря, в его присутствии здесь нет никакой необходимости. Роджерс повторяет, что это его долг – быть рядом с командой, даже если понимает, что он уже давно никому ничего не должен. Страна, которую он когда-то обещал защищать, теперь мало нуждается в его защите.

Он задерживается в зале дольше всех, отрабатывает броски до полного автоматизма, а потом колотит грушу до тех пор, пока она не рвется или пока не рвется цепь, на которой она висит. Чаще всего компанию ему составляет Наташа, реже – Скотт, который вопреки здравому смыслу рвется в бой, или Сэм, который просто нутром чует, что самая худшая компания для Стива – это он сам.

Стив подозревает, что Вдове сон нужен еще меньше, чем ему, когда она не уходит вместе со всеми, а лезет на ринг и кивком приглашает подняться к ней. Роджерс не отказывается от спарринга, особенно, если противник ни в чем не уступает ему. За свою сотню лет он так и не научился танцевать, но их бой со стороны больше похож на танец. Наташа двигается плавно и быстро, не позволяет предугадать ни одно свое движение. И если почти с кем угодно Роджерс мог бы взять грубой силой, то с ней это не срабатывает. Он несколько раз оказывается на полу с шеей, зажатой между ее бедер, и если в любой другой ситуации он мог бы подумать о том, насколько это должно быть неловко, то сейчас он учится уклоняться и на третий раз у него получается.

Он старается не думать о том, сколько совместных тренировок было у нее и Зимнего Солдата, раз он смог вывести ее из строя за пару минут.

Когда Наташа уходит, Стив садится на холодный пол и опирается спиной на ринг, сгибает одну ногу в колене и принимается разматывать бинты на руках. Он старательно игнорирует чужое присутствие, но это никогда не было просто. Особенно, если больше никого вокруг нет.

На Солдате черный кевларовый жилет и маска, от которой больше нет толку. Он прислоняется спиной к одной из квадратных колонн, следит за ним своим нечитаемым взглядом. Стив даже не может предположить, что у того на уме. Он не спешит как-то комментировать его тренировку, поэтому Роджерс говорит сам: первое и единственное, что приходит ему в голову.

– Я люблю тебя.

Слова эхом отбиваются от пустых стен и затихают, опускаются куда-то ему на плечи и шею, давят, не дают поднять голову от серых от пота бинтов на ладонях.

Солдат громко и тяжело вздыхает, подходит ближе и опускается рядом на пол. Они сидят плечом к плечу, но между ними есть сантиметров десять пустого пространства. Стиву они кажутся целой пропастью, которую невозможно преодолеть.

– Скажи мне, как ты вообще с этим живешь? – На этот раз в хриплом голосе лучшего друга нет ни капли сарказма или издевки. – Как, Стив? Если даже глубоко в своем подсознании ты не разрешаешь мне ответить тебе тем же?

Он пытается сглотнуть застрявший в горле ком, но не пытается оправдать себя. Его слова отдают горечью на языке, и Стив знает, что если посмотрит ему в глаза, то задохнется от боли, которой никогда не позволял выплескиваться наружу. Не через Баки, не через его отношение к нему. Это так чертовски несправедливо, что теперь его призрак носит всю эту боль в себе, становится ее воплощением.

– Перестань называть меня призраком, Стив. Ты знаешь, что я не умер.

Его слова бьют под дых и Роджерса сгибает пополам. Оказывается, что смотреть ему в глаза вовсе не обязательно.

*

Лондон встречает его густым туманом. Кажется, что с каждым вдохом в легких становится все больше воды и все меньше кислорода. Это чувство ассоциируется с семьюдесятью годами под водой, которые сложно назвать приятными. Роджерс предпочел бы не помнить, как его грудная клетка горела изнутри, заполняясь ледяной водой Атлантического океана.

Провести свой первый за много лет отпуск в Англии оказалось не такой уж плохой идеей, но и не самой лучшей. Он бы предпочел взять байк и объездить Восточное побережье, как они с Баки когда-то собирались. Ладно, Барнс замахивался на все штаты, даже на Аляску, но это заняло бы слишком много времени. У Стива есть неделя, и он совершенно не представляет, что делать с внезапно освободившимся временем.

– Прогуляемся по местам былой славы? – буднично предлагает Баки и поправляет фуражку на голове. Его военная форма образца второй мировой смотрится так нелепо в аэропорту среди толпы разномастных туристов, но именно таким Стив его и запомнил, когда тот оправлялся на войну. Таким он впервые прибыл в Европу, но тогда Роджерса не было рядом. У него будто появляется шанс все переиграть. Шанс, которым он вряд ли воспользуется. – Да брось, я хочу посмотреть, уцелел ли тот бар, где мы пили после Аззано.

Стив качает головой. Не уцелел, его разбомбили после того, как Баки сорвался с поезда, а он не отправился его искать. Спустить он тогда в ущелье, все могло бы сложиться совсем по-другому.

– Перестань об этом думать. Мы можем найти другой бар и предаться ностальгии в объятиях какой-нибудь хорошенькой официантки.

– Я собираюсь сходить к Пегги, – тихо отвечает Стив и поправляет отключенную гарнитуру на ухе. Он не хочет выглядеть психом, который разговаривает сам с собой, благо в эпоху технологий это не трудно скрыть. Никто не обращает на него внимания, и его это более чем устраивает. За пределами Америки его лицо не показывают в новостях каждый божий день, так что слиться с толпой у него намного больше шансов.

Он снимает в гостинице номер с видом на Темзу, рассчитывается наличкой и показывает поддельное удостоверение на имя Джеймса Картера, испытывая при этом очередной приступ вины. Барнс рядом демонстративно закатывает глаза и называет его сентиментальным придурком. Стив с ним согласен. Если бы кому-то взбрело в голову отследить его, есть крайне ограниченный список имен и фамилий, которые он стал бы использовать, и все они родом из его прошлого. Удивительно, что он формально все еще работает на лучшую шпионскую организацию, что и позволяет ему передвигаться инкогнито. Даже не смотря на подписанные Соглашения.

Вид из окна нагоняет тоску, но Стив все равно хочет его зарисовать. Возможно, завтра, если погода не изменится к лучшему. Он переодевается и находит в карманах куртки несколько смятых брошюрок с туристическими маршрутами, хмыкает и сует обратно. Ему полагается наслаждаться отпуском, смотреть достопримечательности, завести парочку ничего не значащих знакомств. Он вспоминает дружеские наставления Старка о том, как ему следует провести свой отпуск, и его передергивает. Роджерс прилетел сюда только ради Пегги.

*

Барнс проявляет чудеса тактичности и остается за оградой, прислоняется к капоту такси и расслабляет узел галстука на шее. Стив оглядывается на него, вопросительно поднимает брови. Таксист, не понявший, кому адресован взгляд, открывает пассажирскую дверцу и кричит:

– Я подожду вас, не беспокойтесь. – У него явно проблемы со слухом, потому что он все делает громко: разговаривает, хлопает дверцей, бормочет ругательства себе под нос. Стив благодарно кивает ему, а Баки смеется, запрокинув голову и обнажая бледную шею. Его смех обрывается почти сразу, будто кто-то выключил звук, и через мгновение он снова выглядит собранным и серьезным.

Роджерс хорошо помнит дорогу, будто ходил ею тысячу раз, а не только один.

Вокруг ее могилы целое море цветов – увядающих и совсем свежих. Он оставляет перевязанные черной лентой розы под ее фотографией и еле заметно улыбается.

– Здравствуй, Пегги. Прости, что я всегда опаздываю к тебе.

В его памяти она так и осталась молодой и сильной, самым ярким пятном в его жизни – таким же ярким, как и ее алая помада. Она всегда была добра к нему, даже когда Стив был ниже ее почти на голову и точно не смог бы ничего ей предложить. Эта женщина подобралась к нему ближе всех, залезла в самую душу. Он бы точно женился на ней, если бы все сложилось немного иначе.

Болезнь Альцгеймера беспощадна, под конец она оставила Пегги только прозрачную оболочку, всего лишь тень ее прежней. Но с черно-белого фото на Стива смотрит и улыбается девушка, полная жизни. Она и была самой жизнью.

Он садится на мокрую от росы траву и смотрит, погружается в тишину. Это место могло бы стать его тихой гаванью, как бы абсурдно это ни звучало. Он ложится, вытягивается во весь рост и пытается привести свои мысли в порядок.

Сложись все иначе, он мог бы лежать под землей вместе с ней.

Когда ты живешь дольше, чем обычный человек, ты обречен смотреть на то, как дорогие для тебя люди уходят. И совершенно ничего не можешь исправить.

– Кроме одного, верно? Ведь он все еще жив, – Роджерс говорит вслух и трет обоими ладонями лицо. Это не внезапное озарение, он постоянно об этом думает. Он потерял Пегги, он не может позволить себе потерять еще и Баки.

Когда он возвращается обратно к дороге, то его знобит, а отсыревшая одежда липнет к телу. Барнс неодобрительно качает головой, таксист тоже недоволен, потому что Роджерс испачкает обивку сидения. Но вид у него настолько виноватый, что мужчина лишь досадливо кривит рот и машет рукой, мол, что с этих сумасшедших американцев возьмешь.

*

  
Почти каждую ночь ему снятся кошмары. Стив научился с этим жить, научился выдергивать себя из липких лап очередного сновидения, которое реалистичнее самой реальности. Он умеет отсекать их от себя усилием воли так же точно и наверняка, как хирург ампутирует гангренозную конечность. Но есть кое-что, с чем он не может совладать.

Роджерс давно не подросток, но его телу на это плевать. Оно реагирует болезненным возбуждением, когда Стив мечется во сне по простыням и заставляет себя вынырнуть из того, что ему подкидывает воспаленное подсознание. Оно словно издевается и показывает ему именно то, о чем он давно и упорно старается не думать.

Он скидывает одеяло и садится, пытаясь отдышаться. За окном все еще темно и так тихо, как никогда не бывает в Нью-Йорке. Возможно, дело просто в хорошей звукоизоляции. Стив слышит, как сильно колотится его супергеройское сердце, в любой момент готовое выломать ребра. Это должно быть непросто даже для него. Он комкает простыни в кулаке и задерживает дыхание. Глубокий вдох, медленный выдох. Ему жизненно необходим холодный душ.

– Ты бы себя сейчас видел, – раздается совсем рядом, и Роджерс вздрагивает.

– Очень не вовремя, Баки.

Он чувствует, как рядом продавливается кровать под весом чужого тела. Он чувствует, как его взмокшей шеи касается холодный металл и как вниз по его позвоночнику пробегает толпа мурашек. Он закрывает глаза и наклоняет голову, ластясь к безжизненному бионическому протезу, и почти ненавидит себя за это. Почти, но не настолько, чтобы отстраниться.

– Утром тебе будет стыдно, – предупреждает Барнс и тянется к нему, чтобы ткнуться лицом в изгиб его шеи, провести носом до уха, прихватить мочку губами. – Но ты ведь не хочешь останавливаться, правда?

Горячее дыхание и холодная рука, Стив почти стонет от контраста и упрямо кусает губы. Он действительно сумасшедший, если не хочет останавливать его. Он разжимает один кулак, запускает руку Барнсу в волосы. Длинные. Такие, какими должны быть сейчас, если он, конечно, от них не избавился. Стив почему-то думает, что так и есть и что Баки – не частый клиент парикмахерских. Его сухие обветренные губы мажут Роджерса по щеке, но на этом все. У него не такой уж большой опыт поцелуев, и он совершенно точно не хочет, чтобы память сейчас воспроизводила один из них, дорисовывая лицо Баки вместо лица девушки из подтанцовки.

Барнс ведет рукой по его груди и толкает назад, укладывая поперек кровати на откинутое одеяло, нависает сверху, так что его волосы мажут Стива по лицу, а потом сползает вниз. Когда он стаскивает с него штаны и разводит ему ноги, Роджерс мысленно посылает все к черту и закусывает кулак. Ему кажется, что именно в ту секунду, когда губы Баки снова его касаются, он проваливается в самый ад.

Стив запрокидывает голову и шумно дышит, не позволяя себе никаких лишних постыдных звуков. Получается плохо, потому что Барнс определенно знает, что ему следует делать. Он не может удержаться, перебирает пальцами его волосы и расслабляется, позволяет взять свое тело под контроль. Сейчас все кажется настолько настоящим, что Роджерс даже не задумывается и не сомневается. Осознание оглушающе бьет его по голове в тот момент, когда по телу проходится судорога и он изливается себе на живот и бедра.

Руки у Стива испачканы собственной спермой, а в комнате нет ни единого следа чьего-то присутствия. Но на правом бедре все еще чувствуется след чужого прикосновения. Он вытирается собственными штанами и отключается, все так же поперек кровати.

*

Его будит телефонный звонок, и по ощущениям он проспал целую вечность. Стив принимает вызов, сонно щурясь и пытаясь понять, который час.

– Они не допустят тебя к операции, но хотят, чтобы Капитан Америка был на виду. Возвращайся на базу, – даже по телефону Наташа кажется _взволнованной,_ и Роджерсу просто необходимо знать, что могло взволновать Вдову.

– Может быть, ты скажешь, что произошло?

Он слышит звук сирен, чьи-то голоса, но Романофф молчит, отвечает только после долгой паузы.

– Включи телевизор, это по всем каналам, – наконец отвечает она.

– Я не в Штатах, Нат.

– Это по всем каналам, – повторяет Вдова, и Стив садится, цепляется взглядом за смятые простыни и штаны на полу. Он вспыхивает, вспоминая, что произошло ночью, и слава всем богам, что сейчас его никто не видит. Пульт лежит на тумбочке, и прежде, чем Роджерс начинает понимать, о чем говорит ведущий, интонации в голосе Наташи становятся предупреждающими. – Ты должен понимать, что теперь они его найдут. Ты не должен вмешиваться, иначе будет только хуже. Всем нам.

Стив смотрит на смазанное фото на экране телевизора и забывает дышать. В сюжете новостей снова говорят о взрыве в Вене и жертвах, о единственном подозреваемом, которого засняли камеры. О силах, которые ООН бросили на его поимку.

– Это не я, Стив. Ты знаешь, что это не я, – Барнс сидит на полу и подпирает дверь. Он выглядит слишком спокойно для человека, убившего полчаса назад с сотню людей. На нем полная амуниция, а на полу лежит расчехленная винтовка, будто напоминая: это и есть его главное оружие.

– Если это он, то только я смогу с ним справиться, – упрямо говорит Роджерс, не сводя с него взгляда. – Но Баки бы этого не сделал, Наташа. Его не смогли поймать за семьдесят лет, он бы не стал так глупо подставляться сейчас.

– Может, ты и прав, но Росс ни за что не подпустит тебя к этому делу. Пожалуйста, Стив…

Он сминает телефон в кулаке, будто детскую игрушку, и отшвыривает его в сторону. Барнс напряженно следит за ним с пола, то и дело переводя взгляд на все еще работающий телевизор. Стив смотрит, как он закусывает губу, и сглатывает. Где-то в груди неприятно тянет, и Роджерсу приходится делать вид, что с ним ничего не происходит. Барнс делает вид, что Стив может его провести.

– Это не я, – снова повторяет он и поднимается, но не решается подойти ближе. Он опускает голову и волосы закрывают его лицо.

– Я знаю, Бак. – Он думает всего пару мгновений, а потом подходит ближе, чтобы притянуть его к себе. И сейчас Стива совершенно не смущает тот факт, что он так и не успел одеться. – Все будет в порядке, я разберусь с этим. Обещаю.

– И что ты собираешься делать? – Баки спрашивает, хотя наверняка уже знает ответ.

Стив прикрывает глаза и вдыхает его запах. Удивительно, что его память смогла его сохранить.

– Найти тебя.

*

Все окна в квартире в Бухаресте заклеены газетами, вместо кровати на полу лежит застеленный клетчатым пледом матрас. Краска на стенах кое-где облупилась, но комната выглядит так, будто кто-то упорно пытается придать ей вид жилой. Стив рассматривает книги и газеты, удобный на вид диван, шоколадные батончики на холодильнике.

Солдат заваливается на диван и вытягивает ноги, пока Роджерс обходит квартиру по кругу, замечая так много мелочей, кричащих для знающего о том, кто именно здесь живет.

На холодильнике под батончиками – простой темно-синий блокнот с цветными стикерами-закладками. Он колеблется прежде, чем открыть.

– Ты лезешь в мое личное пространство, – недовольно сопит с дивана Барнс, но Стив не обращает внимания.

Между страницами – помятый и расправленный флаер со Смитсоновского музея, на котором отдает честь Капитан Америка. Он замирает.

– Время, Кэп, – предупреждает Сэм через наушник. – Немецкий спецназ. Приближается с юга.  
  
– Принято.

Он спиной чувствует чужой взгляд, медленно закрывает блокнот и оборачивается. Зимний Солдат на диване с интересом рассматривает Джеймса Барнса, которого точно не было тут минуту назад. Он улыбается, поднимается одним плавным движением и идет к выходу, по пути хлопает того по плечу.

– Позаботься о нем, ладно?

Стив готов поклясться, что _настоящий_ Баки кивает ему в ответ.


End file.
